The Crystal Ball
by somber-quill
Summary: Ron uses another Weasley product, without knowing the real purpose of it. Ron/Hermione oneshot fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks.


_Hi there. This is another one shot fanfic featuring Ron and Hermione. I had a writer's block while writing this one so sorry for the mistakes. Enjoy._

**The Crystal Ball**

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Harry muttered to Ron, while pulling him into the staircases. They were heading for the Astronomy Tower to attend Divination with the weirdest professor they had, Sybill Trelawney.

"How about Hermione?"

"I think she's on her Arithmancy Class"

"Oh Great. "

They made it into their room in just a nick of time. Thankfully, their Professor was just setting up the candles and the crystal balls on each table so she did not notice that the two were late. They hurried into the back part of the room and settled their selves in the empty table on the last row.

"Here's yours dear." she said, handing them a crystal ball. Aside from Potions with Snape, it was the most boring subject they had. The strong scent of the candles, the circular tables, the closed windows, the blue and violet curtains, and the dimly lit room always make them dizzy and sleepy. That's why they spend their time having small chats instead of listening to lessons. Even Hermione wasn't taking notes. There again was the stupid crystal ball that they bothered for their upcoming exams. They have been doing that for weeks and still, their professor was eager for them to master it.

"Fred and George gave me this" said Ron, thrusting out a crystal ball similar to Trelawney's. The only difference is that when someone shakes it, images form on the white mist circling on the ball. Random images of small animals and shadows of people appear. "This is another Weasley product. Well anyway, I'm sure you know what this can do. But this would only work for three times. Lucky Hermione isn't here. She wouldn't permit us to use this."

"I'm sure she would allow us. She hates Divination right? Now trust me, if Trelawney tries us now, I'm pretty sure we can handle it."

"Damn it Harry. I certainly wish that this prat would see those images in the crystal ball."

"Fred and George have been using that as you said. And seriously, I haven't seen them thrown out in Mcgongall's office."

"Well.. I hope it goes well.."

The first examiners were the people in the first row so Harry and Ron did not need to worry about that now. Their professor wasn't even done yet in the first row. Ron held the true crystal ball and tried if he could do it this time. But it was just a very futile attempt. He could just see a few swirls of the white mist. It made him dizzy for his chin was rested on the table.

"This isn't helping. All I see in this stupid ball is that there will be a fog tonight!" Ron said impatiently. Harry chuckled.

"Hey watch out. I think she's done with the first row, mate."

"Well actually, she's already done with the second..I guess we lost track of time..Oh no..I hope this one will help" said Ron, his eyes glaring at the crystal ball desperately. He kept the true one under the table.

"Are you ready dear?" asked Proffesor Trelawney, while adjusting her spectacles. Ron cleared his throat and started shaking his crystal ball slightly. First thing he thought was him and Hermione.

Ron stared at the crystal ball, the swirling of the white mist until it formed into different colors. He felt hypnotized and sleepy as well. Seconds later, he found himself in the library without Harry, Trelawney or any else in their class a while ago. But there was Hermione beside him. She was reading, as usual. They were in their habitual place in the library, facing a cupboard to avoid prying eyes and eavesdropping. He looked around him and saw no trace of Harry. Just a couple of books and parchments surrounded him.

"Ron? Who are you looking for?" asked Hermione, her eyes filled with curiosity

"I'm looking for Harry..And..What time is it?" asked Ron. He was staring at Hermione in a different manner. He looked at her features. Her brown curls, her dark chocolate eyes and her cheeks, they were pink.. Was that a blush? Thought Ron. This was the time that he realized he really like Hermione, but never had a chance to tell her. He did not have the nerves and the courage to speak to her about the topic and he was scared that maybe Hermione will hit him on the face and never talk to him again. He tried to kick the thought away but he was tempted to tell her right now. They were alone and Harry wasn't there to laugh at him. He was back in reality when Hermione snapped her fingers, only to realize that he have been staring at the girl. That made Hermione selfconscious.

"What's wrong Ron? It's quidditch practice today. And – today is Saturday" Hermione said, touching her cheeks

"Saturday?!?!?" Madame Pince marched to their direction and told them to be quiet or else they would be leaving the library." Are you sure?" continued Ron, lowering his voice. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah.. But.."

"Ron. I'm sure that it's Saturday. What's happening to you?" she cut him off

"Err – Nothing..." said Ron, deciding to close the argument. He really needs some answers. All he could remember was he was staring at the white mist on the crystal ball and then it made him sleepy. Seconds later, the white mist formed into different colors and there was Hermione. _Could it be possible that this is a dream? He thought. If this is a dream, then I could tell Hermione …. If something bad happens, I... could still wake up.. I'll try.. Maybe this was what I saw in the crystal ball? No... definitely not.. This is just a dream. _

"Alright.. Well.. " she turned to her Book.

"Hermione? I have to tell you something.."

"Yes?"

"Uhm...Well.. What if..."

"What if?" Hermione let go of her books for a while, knowing that Ron's gonna say something important to her.. Will he tell me that he fancies me? She thought..

"Well.. Nothing.. It's not important anyway" He stood and tried to walk away, but Hermione caught his palms. They were now holding each other hands. Ron turned to face Hermione and saw her lip twitched and moved. He wanted to kiss her. His desire became greater and greater every inch Hermione made closer to him. He leaned closer and closer until.....

"Ron!Ron!RON!" said Harry, shaking Ron on the shoulders. "What are you doing?". Ron opened his eyes and saw a grinning Harry. Harry chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Ron, looking around him until he saw Hermione, her expression was very unreadable. "And why are you here?"

"I'm attending classes." said Hermione, sternly.

"Wha---What? You're not here a while ago?"

"But I'm here now." . Ron turned to Harry and asked "What happened?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. But after you shook the "crystal ball" , your eyes closed and then..." he paused to chuckle, only to annoy Ron. Ron raised his eyebrows then Harry resumed "You were saying Hermione's name..And then.. Umm.. Your lips were like..You were waiting for someone to kiss you.." He laughed again.

"What!??!?" exclaimed Ron, who just realized the effect of the Weasley crystal ball. "You heard everything?"

"Umm.. Yeah.." Harry laughed again. Ron picked up his books and stormed out of the classroom leaving Harry and Hermione. Surprisingly, Hermione laughed.

"I think I would be the one to start." said Hermione, still laughing

_Umm.. YEAH. that was weird.:) sorry for All the mistakes. Reviews are very much ._


End file.
